


Not. Joking.

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Molly helped Sherlock with a case, Oops, a 'special' case, but is she really mad about that?, he forgot to tell her why it was so 'special', i think no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly helped Sherlock with a case, and discovers an usual complication. But is it really such a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not. Joking.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeLoveSherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/gifts).



> Written for WeLoveSherlolly on tumblr because she needed some cheering up :)

"You're joking right? You have to be joking!" Molly's hands were on her hips and she was staring at Sherlock with an incredulous expression.

Sherlock knew better than to cross Molly when she looked the way that she currently did, but he was determined to get his point across. Even if it meant another slap across the face.

"Not. Joking," he deadpanned.

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES!" she exploded. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT OUR MARRIAGE ISN'T A FAKE?!" She was positively fuming. To the point that there was almost smoke coming out of her ears. "It was for a case! We were supposed to only pretend! How the bloody hell did you cock that up?!"

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "You signed the papers."

"Because you told me to, you absolute arse!"

He kept silent, staring at the ground.

"I want an annulment," she stated flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "We can't. The marriage has been consummated."

Her mouth dropped open. "That was–," she spluttered. "That was just in the heat of the moment! From the exhilaration of solving the case!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't enjoy it?"

Her brow furrowed, he could tell she was trying to stay angry. "That's not–that's not important."

He took a step closer to her. "It isn't?"

She dropped her gaze, refusing to look at him. "N-no."

He ran his fingertip across the length of her arm as he tipped his head to the side, before gently pressing his lips to the spot on her neck directly below her ear. "Is being married to me such a horrible prospect?" he murmured in a low timbre. He smiled when he saw a slight shiver run through her body. He pressed another kiss to her skin, slowly moving up her jaw line. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. He hovered directly above her for a moment, slipping his arm around her back before he pressed his mouth to hers in a hungry, desperate kiss.

"That's-that's not fair!" she hissed out when they parted for breath. Her hands were clutching tightly onto his suit jacket.

"That's not a proper answer," he said to her.

She tried to fix upon him an angry glare, but failed. He tucked his arms around her, pressing her close to him, smiling perhaps a little too widely.

"Well, Mrs. Holmes?" he asked. And when he felt another shiver run through her body, his smile widened even further.

"I hate you," she muttered.

Sherlock chuckled. "Mmmm … I think not."

"Oh, shut up!" She clasped his face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you smile, my dear!


End file.
